Akashi's
by deelfire
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou-Ore-dan Akashi Seijuro-Boku-adalah saudara kembar. Mereka serupa namun tak sama. Mereka saling melindungi. Atau katakan saja Boku terlalu melindungi. Dia tipe manusia yang super possessive dan protective. / warning : OOC bertebaran, EYD gagal. disclaimer : KnB tak pernah milik saya. Rate T, mungkin.


Orang mungkin melihatnya sebagai orang tak punya hati dan ingin menang sendiri. Orang mungkin melihatnya absolute dan yandere. Ya. Semua orang begitu. Tak ada yang tidak. Mereka mengikutinya karena takut. Mereka mengikutinya karena tak ingin nyawanya tercabut.

Karena dia miliki kuasa, mereka menamainya Raja.

Karena dia adalah sempurna, dia menjadi sang Penguasa.

Berat? Tidak.

Dia terlahir di dunia yang semua ada dalam kendali tangannya. Dia terlahir di dunia yang bisa dia atur sesuai keinginannya. Dia terlahir dengan darah konglomerasi ternama. Dia terlahir memiliki otak cerdas yang tak terkira.

Ya. Itu dia.

Ah. Kalau mungkin bisa jujur. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya bertahan. Satu hal yang selalu membuatnya yang nyaris jatuh akibat tekanan Ayahandanya kembali berdiri.

Satu hal; _kakak_ nya. Diperjelas, kakak _kembar_ nya.

"Boku! Kau melamun?" pukulan ringan kemoceng berdebu mendarat di kepalanya, lagi. Sudah dari dua menit yang lalu, seorang lelaki seumurannya memukul-mukulkan kemoceng berbulu domba di tangannya ke arah kepalanya. Berani? Ya. Dia berani. Dia sungguh punya nyali untuk lakukan ini padanya, sang Akashi, emperor. Ah. Tapi mungkin dia tak heran mengapa dia berani.

Manik dwi warna bergerak pelan. Tajam emas-ruby itu menatap bilah ruby lawannya penuh kekesalan. Namun rupanya sang pelaku tak mengindahkan tatapan menjurusnya. Helaan napas kontan dia hembuskan. Kakaknya memang bukan orang yang dapat ditundukkan dengan tatapan tajam belaka. Alhasil, dia tepis kemoceng itu sambil mengeram memperingatkan kakaknya, "Ore, hentikan ini sekarang juga."

Nama mereka bukan Akashi **Boku** atau Akashi _**Ore**_. Nama mereka Akashi **Seijuro** dan Akashi _**Seijuurou**_. Alasan mengapa mereka memiliki nama yang begitu mirip, tentu karena mereka kembar. Tapi untuk alasan mengapa kemiripan namanya tak miliki variasi, katakan saja ini selera Akashi Masaomi dan sang istri.

Dan untuk Ore-Boku, adalah cara mereka memanggil dirinya sendiri. Bisa dibilang _nick name_ yang mereka gunakan sejak mereka menyadari perbedaan kecil ini. Lalu panggilan dari Ayah atau Ibundanya yang telah tiada untuk mereka?

Seijuro sang adik, lebih dipanggil _Seijuro_ dan kakaknya, Seijuurou lebih dipanggil _Sei_.

Tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir sang Akashi tertua. Dia hentikan apa yang tengah dia lakukan dan segera meletakkan kemoceng yang dia bawa ke meja terdekat. Yah, dia memainkan kemoceng bukan untuk bersih-bersih, dia hanya ingin merebut perhatian adiknya agar hanya terarah padanya. Karena itulah… setelah apa yang diinginkannya terpenuhi, kemoceng tak lagi dibutuhkan, kan?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" belum juga Sei kembali ke arah adiknya, suara Seijuro sudah membelah ruangan, bertanya padanya.

"Hanya ingin menjengukmu. Ayah berkata urusan perusahaan di luar negeri sedang ketat. Aku ingin membantu," berjalan kembali ke tempat adiknya kini menyesap kaleng soda, Sei berkata. Dia sangat terkendali. Aura dan langkahnya katakan itu semua. "Jangan khawatir dengan pekerjaanku. Sudah kubereskan sebelum bertandang kemari," lanjutnya santai, rileks.

Seijuro melirik kakaknya. Dia amati pergerakan kakaknya yang tenang. Bahkan terlalu tenang. Meletakkan minuman kaleng soda yang dia ambil di samping nakas kecil tepat di sebelah sofa yang dia duduki, dia melepas pandangnya dari sosok sempurna kakaknya. Dia letakkan kedua tangannya di atas paha seraya mengarahkan tatapannya ke langit-langit tinggi ruang kerja.

"Kau ingin berkata 'kau berbohong padaku', hm? Aku tak berbohong padamu, Boku. Aku memang ingin bertemu dengan adikku. 3 tahun kita tak berjumpa, ingat?" Sei bertanya lembut sembari mengambil kaleng soda adiknya dan membawanya duduk.

"Kau tidak boleh meminum itu, Ore," melirik bibir kakaknya yang menempel dinding kaleng, Seijuro mengingatkan. Dia tak menghentikan kakaknya meski sedikit kernyitan sakit terulas di wajah putihnya yang sedikit pucat. Sei terlalu pintar untuk mengetahui apa yang baik dan tak baik untuk dikonsumsi. Jika Sei tetap memilih meminumnya, maka meski itu dia pun, Sei tak akan mendengarkannya. Perintah mutlak Seijuro tak pernah didengarkan Sei tentu saja.

"Jangan khawatir," sembari mendesah ' _aaaah_ ' nikmati belaian soda yang lunturkan dahaga, Sei berkomentar. Sesaat dia berhenti. Dia pejamkan matanya. "Toh ini yang terakhir," lajut Sei. Tangannya menggoyang isi soda, sebelum mengangkat kaleng itu, meminumnya lagi.

"Terakhir?" Seijuro bertanya skeptis. Dia tak yakin kakaknya akan bisa meninggalkan soda. Apalagi rasa mint begini.

"Aku baru saja periksa rutin tadi. Dokter yang memeriksaku berkat—" Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sei, Seijuro membelalak. Matanya lebar terbuka. Spontan, memotong apa pun yang tengah diucapkan kakaknya, dia merebut paksa kaleng di tangan Sei, membuang soda yang masih tersisa itu ke sembarang arah. "Boku, apa yang ka—" Dan dengan cepat tanpa pemberitahuan, kedua tangannya segera merenggut pergelangan tangan kakaknya, mendorongnya hingga tubuh ramping itu melesak dalam sofa dan menindih paha berbalut kain katun itu agar tak bisa bergerak. Dia kunci semua pergerakan kakaknya. Dia kurung kakaknya dalam sangkar dirinya dan sofa.

Sei merintih pelan, menahan perih. Perlakuan kasar adiknya yang tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dan jujur, menyakitinya. "Boku, lepaskan," perintah Sei dengan nada berat sedikit ditekan. Tapi dia diabaikan. Adiknya tetap bergeming. Dari kilat di manik emas-merahnya, Sei tahu adiknya benar-benar tak ada niatan bergeser sedikit pun. Bahkan… Seijuro mengeratkan cengkramannya. Kuat. Sangat kuat. Sei harus mengernyit atas apa yang di lakukan adiknya ini.

"Boku, lep—" apa yang diucapkan Sei tertelan begitu saja kala dua manik beradu. Dia lihat emosi berkecamuk dalam dua bilah heterokrom indah di depannya. Sakit. Kecewa. Amarah.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?" Seijuro menunduk, dia biarkan surai senada dengan helai rambut kakaknya membayangi mukanya yang mengeras. Tangannya bergetar. Desisan keluar dari celah gigi yang bergemelatak menahan luapan emosi.

Tidak ada yang memberi tahunya jika Sei baru saja periksa! Tidak ada! Dan dia tak akan tahu jika kakaknya tak kelepasan bicara tadi! Itu sungguh mengaduk emosi! Apalagi mendengar dokter melarang kakaknya minum soda. Sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi!

Ketakutan tetiba merasuk jiwa Seijuro. Hatinya mencelos. Tunggu. Jika kakaknya sampai periksa ke Amerika... jangan bilang sakit yang didera kakaknya...

 _"Sei mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan Ibunya."_ Kalimat seorang dokter yang tak sengaja didengarnya saat usianya 9 tahun menggema hebat di telinga. Dan tanpa dinyana... memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk serta mengingat saat-saat wajah Ibunya yang ayu tertutup selembar kain... tangan Seijuro yang mencekal tangan kakaknya bergetar hebat.

Tak perlu menjadi seorang jenius, Sei mengetahui apa maksud adiknya dan mengerti kenapa adiknya bersikap begini. Pelan sang Kakak mendengus. "Boku, dengar. Aku hanya periksa rut—"

" _Hanya_? Sei! Kau ingat kita di Amerika, kan?" nada tinggi melayang keluar dari bibir Seijuro. Dia mendongak. Maniknya lurus menghunus ruby Sei tanpa ampun. Kilat amarah berkobar jelas tenggelamkan semua emosi yang sempat berkecimpung di sana. "Kau... periksa ' **rutin'** di Amerika? Jangan bercanda! Jangan sembunyikan sakitmu dariku! Aku tahu, aku tak pernah salah," _dan jangan lupa jika_ _periksa_ rutin _mu itu di Jepang!_ kalimat terakhir tak dia ucapkan secara gamblang. Dan dalam kalimat yang sama, rahang yang semula keras mulai melunak. Semburat kesedihan tercipta. Façade sempurna hancur berkeping-keping. Yang ada dalam wajah tampan nan Almighty seorang Akashi Seijuro kini hanyalah takut dan khawatir. Dia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Cukup Ibunya yang pergi.

"Seijuro. Dengar. Aku baik-baik saja, ok? Dokter bilang jantungku normal dan tak ada kelainan. Semua baik. Aku membawa surat dari dokter kalau kau ingin bukti."

Ucapan Sei yang tegas tanpa keraguan membuat tanpa sadar Seijuro melonggarkan cengkramannya. Dia tak membalas apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, namun tekanan yang dia berikan sedikit berkurang tarafnya. Dia tatap Sei penuh arti. Pertanyaan ragu berkelebat dalam sinar matanya. Dia menimbang dalam diam, di antara kerutan alis tak percaya.

Dan menjadi kakak yang mengerti betapa adiknya sangat menyayanginya dan menghawatirkannya, Sei berucap lirih, "Aku baik-baik saja, Boku. Percayalah. Apa aku terlihat sedang dalam kondisi sakit atau menyedihkan di matamu?" bersama dengan mekarnya segaris senyum kecil tulus.

Seijuro tatap kakaknya lama. Begitu dia tak melihat keraguan dan dusta, dia bangkit berdiri seraya berkata "Tidak." Dia rapikan kemejanya yang sempat sedikit berantakan karena termakan emosi sebelum kembali duduk di samping kakaknya. Menyibukkan diri tuk tampikkan malu, Seijuro membuka laci nakas di saping sofa dan mengambil setumpuk berkas, meletakkannya di atas pangkuan. Setelah itu, tangannya kembali masuk dalam laci, bergerak mencari pena di sana. Ketika apa yang dia cari sudah dalam genggamannya, dia mulai bekerja. Menandatangani berlembar kertas.

Sei terkikih pelan melihat hal ini. Setelah membenahi posisi duduknya, dia memperhatikan adiknya penuh kasih. Cara adiknya duduk kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas… cara adiknya menggerakkan tangan tuk bubuhkan tanda tangan… cara adiknya berhenti sebentar tuk berpikir… entah kenapa itu imut sekali baginya. Sangar untuk orang lain, imut untuknya.

"Ada sesuatu di mukaku?" menghentikan apa yang tengah dia lakukan, Seijuro membalas kakaknya yang tak kunjung lepaskan tatapan bermakna gandanya.

"Kau imut," ungkap Sei frontal tunjukkan apa yang dia pikirkan. Dan itu kontan membuat Seijuro memerah tentu saja. Dia tak pernah dikatai imut sebelumnya. Hanya orang gila yang mau masuk rumah sakit jiwa yang berani mengatainya demikian. Tapi kakaknya berbeda. Ya. Tak mungkin juga dia bermain gunting untuk mengancam kakaknya agar lain kali bicara yang penting saja. Sei adalah orang yang hanya tersenyum elegan dan terkikih lirih kala sesuatu terjadi meskipun itu mengerikan.

"Jangan keluarkan kata _menjijikkan_ itu dengan kasualnya, ore!" desis Seijuro, memperotes kakaknya. Tapi sayang, sang kakak justru terkekeh mendengar protesan adiknya. Seijuro berusaha menghentikan kekehan itu dengan mengancam, namun itu sama sekali tak memberikan efek. Kakaknya malah makin terkikik.

Tapi…

Kalau boleh jujur…

Kalau boleh seorang emperor ini terbuka dan jujur pada semua orang…

Dia ingin berkata dia tak menginginkan momen ini berakhir. Tawa kakaknya dan cekcok kecil-kecilan antar saudara kembar yang kini tengah tercipta… sedikit banyak berikan pelukan hangat dalam jiwanya dan desirkan bahagia di perutnya.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa bisa berujung begini, Seijuro tak tahu. Dia paling sulit ucapkan tidak pada kakaknya. Selepas acara santai tertawa tadi, Sei bersikeras membantu Seijuro mengurus berkas. Terimakasih atas bantuan itu, pengurangan berkas yang harus diselesaikan Seijuro berkurang drastis. _As expected from his onii-_ sama _._

"Sudah. Ada lagi?" Seijuro menghentikan ketikannya pada keyboard laptop begitu suara kakaknya terdengar. Dia palingkan muka, menatap kakaknya yang kini berkacamata sedang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya seolah meminta tambah.

"Tidak ada. Istirahatlah. Setelah pengecekan analisa dana selesai, aku juga akan istirahat," mengembalikan perhatiannya ke layar laptop, Seijuro berkata. Dia lanjutkan acara mengetiknya, mengkolaborasikan angka dan memasukkannya dalam sebuah program analisa. Sesuatu tak benar dalam grafik yang tertayangkan. Ada gelombang di titik yang harusnya tak ada. Seijuro menyatukan alisnya. Sebaris kelebat pemikiran melintas. Ada formula yang salah? Tidak. Formula yang dia gunakan telah sesuai komposisi. Sesaat Seijuro tercenung. Kemudian seringai kembali tersungging. Heh. Dia tahu harus apa. Kalau angka kolom kanan diminim—

"Coba kau minimalkan pengeluaran, kau masukkan separuh dana yang ada di bagian ini ke bagian ini, kemudian kau tambah sedikit dana di sini dengan mengurangi alokasi di sini dan di sini,"—adalah apa yang Seijuro dapatkan memotong pikirannya. Dia melihat kakaknya menunjuk bagian perbagian yang dia maksudkan dengan ujung telunjuknya yang lentik. Pertanyaan sejak kapan kakaknya pindah posisi dari sofa ke belakang kursi kerjanya, dia tak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, kini sang Seijuurou tengah sampaikan ide padanya. Dan setelah mencermati, mengikuti gerakan tangan sang kakak kemudian mencerna apa maksudnya, Seijuro merasa pemikiran kakaknya ada benarnya. Namun tidak seluruhnya benar. Dia punya style dalam mengendalikan usaha ayahnya di kancah internasional. "Aku pikir akan lebih bagus jika ini dibeginikan dan ini diseperti ini kan. Dana di sini dimatikan kemudian ini dipertahankan untuk menyuplai dana di sini," gumam Seijuro sembari memberi tahu Sei jalan pikirnya melalui kursor yang dia gerakkan dan rangkaian huruf-angka hasil dari ketikan cepat sepuluh jemarinya pada tombol keyboard.

Sei mengetuk-ketuk dagu dengan telunjuk. Mukanya tampilkan keseriusan. Dia berpikir. "Bisa. Tapi itu langkah yang kejam. Kau mematikan komponen satu untuk angkat komponen lain," komentarnya di akhir kesimpulan.

"This is my style, Ore," dengan nada bangga dan seringai sinis terlukis, Seijuro berkelakar. Kejam tapi bisa menguasai memanglah stylenya. Menekan untuk dapatkan kemenangan pasti adalah jalannya.

Dua alis Sei terangkat. Dia menatap Seijuro sepersekian menit sebelum menyentil dahi adiknya itu sampai sang empunya mendesis "Aw," di bawah napasnya. Sepertinya sakit. Kalau dilihat dari merah yang tercipta di dahi itu, memang tak mungkin tidak sakit. Namun Sei justru tertawa pelan melihat respon Seijuro. " _Hai_ … _hai_ … you have your own style, Emperor- _sama_ ," goda Sei sembari setengah merentangkan dua tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang kerja Seijuro. "Mau bermain basket denganku untuk melepas stress, Emperor- _kun_?" tanyanya masih dengan nada menggoda, membuat Seijuro memerah.

Jika orang lain agungkan ke almighty-an dan title Emperor-nya, Seijuro akan dengan bangga menerima. Tapi rasanya aneh jika yang memanggilnya 'Emperor' adalah kakaknya yang notabene kemampuannya juga kurang lebih sama darinya. Dan rasa aneh itu menyebarkan virus malu yang akibatkan semburat merah di pipi.

Terimakasih atas semburat merah itu, tawa kakaknya tak pernah reda. Dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris merasa ditertawakan kembarannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Basket adalah apa yang diajarkan Ibunda mereka pada si kembar bersaudara. Basket adalah cara mereka melepas penat yang membebat. Basket sungguh menyenangkan bagi mereka. Basket selalu mereka lakukan tiap hari.

 _Sampai kejadian itu terjadi._

"Ore, kau tak boleh bermain lebih dari 10 menit," Seijuro berkata tegas sembari memantul-pantulkan bola merah yang enggan meluncur dari tangannya. Matanya siratkan peringatan pada sang kakak yang tengah memasang mode defensive.

Sayang, Sei mengabaikan peringatan Seijuro. Dia menuli. One-on-one dengan adiknya membuat adrenalin mengalir deras hingga memompa darahnya kuat-kuat. Yang berujung… dia abaikan segala suara untuk fokus pada satu titik. Dan itu adalah adiknya. Well. Ini kerap dia lakukan sebenarnya.

Dahi Seijuro berkerut. Dari ekspresi tenang terkendali Sei dan sinar matanya yang tak terbaca, Seijuro tak mengerti apa yang ada di otak kakaknya. Dia yakin peringatannya tak didengar. Mah. Peringatan dokter saja diabaikan apalagi peringatannya.

Kesadaran atas pengabaian ini entah kenapa menaikkan emosi dalam diri Seijuro. Dia berdecak pelan tanpa merubah raut mukanya. Kemudian dengan cepat dan tak terduga, dia mulai mendrible bola ke arah kakaknya, menyerang tanpa ampun.

Dia cepat, dia akurat, dia lihai, dia berbakat. Dia mendesak Sei, dribblean kuat dengan teknik hebat dia pergakan. Namun Sei tidak tumbang. Sekilas seringai merekah di bibirnya. Kakaknya memang hebat. Kakaknya tak kalah akurat. Kakaknya membacanya dengan tepat. Kakaknya memblok serangannya tanpa cacat. Kakaknya memang berbakat.

Permainan basket antara dua putra Akashi selalu menyenangkan. Tensi tinggi yang ada bangkitkan adrenalin dan paksa seluruh kemampuan keluar dari guanya. Seijuro bermain basket di negara ini tiap senggang. Dia hobi kunjungi street-basket dan bersenang-senang di sana dengan caranya—menghancurkan. Tapi berbeda jika dengan kakaknya. Permainan tenang nan terkendali yang sangat 180 derajat berkebalikan darinya sungguh dapat jinakkan aumannya. Ibarat dia singa, dia sudah dibuat terpukau dengan kucing Persia merah yang indah dengan pembawaannya yang tak tergesa.

Sibuk mengagumi style permainan Sei, Seijuro kehilangan kecepatan mengelaknya kala tiba-tiba tangan putih ramping terulur dari samping, memanggut bola di tangannya dan menarik si bundar ke luar dari jangkaunya. Mata Seijuro membelalak. Terlalu cepat. Sei merebut bolanya di menit keenam permainan mereka. Dan kini sosok serupa namun tak sama dengannya itu telah berlari menuju loop. Tak mau kalah, Seijuro menyusul. Dia tepat berada di depan Sei kini, mengulurkan tangan tuk rebut lagi bola miliknya. Tapi Sei berkelit, kemudian melompat.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Seijuro. Apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya terbaca dengan jelas di manik emasnya, three point shoot. Segera dia tolakkan kaki tuk menghalau lecutan bola dari tangan ramping kakaknya. Dua orang dengan surai senada saling berhadapan. Mati-matian mereka berusaha gancarkan apa yang mereka punya tuk bertahan atau menyerang.

Dan bagi Sei sendiri, dia tarik senyum menawannya meski posisi mengambang. Segera dia dorong punggungnya di udara ke belang. Membuat Seijuro membelalak tak percaya. Gunakan waktu tanpa membuang gulir detik lebih lama, dengan kondisinya yang demikian, Sei bawa bola ke atas kepalanya kemudian dia lecutkan pergelangan tangannya sedemikian rupa; menembak. Bola bergulung indah di udara ikuti arah lontar yang tercipta,sebelum dengan mesra menggesek jaring, serukan suara blusk indah.

" _Fade away_ , sejak kapan kau menguasainya, Ore?" Setelah kedua insan kembali menapak tanah, Seijuro lontarkan pertanyaan. Dia picingkan mata sembari usap peluh yang menetes dengan ujung kerah kemeja.

"Hihihi," tawa pelan nan renyah terdengar dari Sei. Dia abaikan pertanyaan adiknya dan berlari ke arah bola berhenti menggelundung. Mendriblenya kembali ke titik semula. "Apa aku pernah berkata aku tak bisa melalukannya?" Tanya putra sulung Akashi tanpa menggulung tawa.

"Tidak," jawab Seijuro seraya merendahkan posisi, kuatkan pertahanan. Air mukanya pancarkan keseriusan.

"Bagus. Aku tak perlu mengingatkanmu," jawab si sulung yang diikuti gencar serangan menerobos pertahanan adiknya.

.

.

.

Dua insan pemilik surai merah terengah, keringat mengucur deras menari-nari di atas otot yang terbentuk sempurna di tubuh mereka. Keduanya terlentang di atas lantai lapangan yang keras, menatap langit biru yang mulai memerah karena senja. Mega indah menggantung di sana, indah. Sama indahnya dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah kokoh mereka. Senyum membaur tawa. Senyum isyaratkan bahagia.

"Kau harusnya tak boleh main lebih dari 10 menit, Ore," ingat sang adik.

"Hanya kelebihan 10 menit. Lagipula... Kau saja melupakan 10 menit itu. Bagaimana aku bisa mengingatnya?" Diikuti senyum simpul elegan, Sei juga ingatkan si adik. Nah. Dia memang sering lupa waktu kalau menyangkut basket. Apalagi basket menyenangkan seperti ini.

Kemudian dua anak manusia bak lukisan surga dunia itu saling pandang, sebelum gelak tawa masing-masing dari mereka mengudara.

"Ore," setelah puas tertawa dan menenangkan diri sejenak, Seijuro merubah posisinya menjadi terlungkup dan pelan dia merangkak ke dekat kakaknya. Kepalanya menggantung beberapa puluh senti meter di atas wajah sang sulung.

Menyadari kehadiran Seijuro dan dapat membayangkan apa yang tengah dilakukan adiknya, Sei yang semula menutupkan dua punggung tangannya di mata, menurunkannya. Kelopak matanya terbuka, mengadu dua bilah ruby dengan manik indah dwi warna. "Hm?" Jawabnya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Sudah saatnya kau katakan apa tujuanmu ke Amerika," tepat sasaran tanpa berbelit-belit Seijuro utarakan pikiran. Dia tatap kakaknya lurus, tuntut jawaban jujur darinya.

"Aku sudah katakan aku—"

"Jujur! Ini perintah dan kau tak boleh membantah!" potong Seijuro kasar pada apa pun itu yang akan diutarakan kakaknya.

Kelereng merah itu berkilat. Dia tak terkejut sedikit pun adiknya kan bicara padanya dengan nada sok kuasa begini. Sudah menjadi tabiat adiknya. Tapi sungguh kalau diberi kesempatan dan kalau diizinkan, dia ingin menceramahi ayahnya atas pendidikan absolute yang sangat berpengaruh pada moral adiknya ini. Hah. Seperti dia bisa aja menceramahi bossnya para almighty, Akashi Masaomi.

"Aku punya rekan satu tim, ah, sahabat... aku menceritakannya padamu selalu di setiap kita berhubungan," Sei mengawali ceritanya. Kepala warna-warni segera terbayang di benaknya begitu kata 'sahabat' terlontar.

Seijuro diam, mendengarkan. Dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud kakaknya. GoM. Siapa lagi.

"Aku rasa... aku mulai kehilangan kendali atas mereka. Dan itu membuatku sedikit... frustasi,"kali ini bayangan lelaki tan yang sorot matanya kehilangan harapan tergambar. Lelaki itu... Aomine Daiki. Ace timnya. Dia mengingat... betapa laki-laki itu jadi tak terkendali dan sering tunjukkan egoisme diri. 'Yang bisa memgalahkanku adalah aku' semboyan arogan yang sempat terlontar itu pun memggema di kepala Sei. Dia tak tunjukkan ekspresi apa pun saat pemuda navy-blue itu bertutur demikian, tapi jujur dia sedikit terkejut.

"Berkali aku berusaha mengoreksi, dimana salahku dan mengapa mereka menjadi begini. Tapi apa yang aku lihat dari gelagat mereka justru tambahkan beban dan ganjalan," kali ini Sei melihat Kise Ryota dalam benaknya. Beberapa minggu lagi, si pirang itu pun pasti akan terinfeksi virus Aomine. Dia yakin itu. Dan jika dua manusia telah lepas... maka sisanya...

Hancur.

"Kau melihat... kedepannya... mereka berpaling dan meninggalkanmu sendiri?" Tebak Seijuro. Ah. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dan jujur dia tak suka. Amarah merayapi tulang punggungnya sudah. Menunggu jejalan cerita dan trigger tepat untuk meledakkannya.

Jika itu terjadi...

Jika amarah sampai melalap diri...

Seijuro berjanji kan menghukum para GoM.

Sesakit-sakitnya!

"Tidak. Aku tak melihat mereka meninggalkanku."

Seijuro merengut. Dia tak paham. Kenapa Sei berkata begitu? Dari arah ceritanya Seijuro yakin akan berujung ke titik itu. Tapi sepertinya salah. Well. Sasuga Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku melihat aku menyerah dan membiarkan mereka bertindak sesuka mereka. Mengenaskan ya? Aku kapten mereka dan aku menyerah! Hahaha," tawa di akhir adalah tawa hambar. Tawa di akhir adalah tawa penuh keputus asaan. Tawa di akhir adalah tawa yang seolah meminta seseorang menyelamatkan. Tawa di akhir... membuat hati Seijuro yang selalu lapang, sesak. Sangat sesak. Sesak dan sakit.

Dia tahu.

Saudaranya perlahan...

Hancur.

Dan kondisi tak stabil jiwa pada saudaranya...

Dia tahu kan mempengaruhi kesehatannya.

Bicara masalah kesehatan... Ingatan Seijuro melayang ke perkataan yang terlontar dari kakaknya siang tadi. Dengan mental seperti ini... dan dengan beban paperwork yang pasti tak dikurangi sedikit pun oleh ayahnya... harusnya kesehatan Sei tidak dalam taraf maksimal. Jadi, yang dia katakan ' _Dokter bilang jantungku normal dan tak ada kelainan. Semua baik. Aku membawa surat dari dokter kalau kau ingin bukti_ ' tadi... dan tentang periksa rutin di Amerika... tentang dokter yang tak mengizinkannya minum soda...

Jangan-jangan...

"Ore..." Seijuro beranjak berdiri. Matanya memandang kakaknya tajam. Sei membalas tatapan itu penuh tanda tanya dengan matanya yang sembab.

Dan tiba-tiba. Seijuro menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah tengkuk dan lutut Sei yang sedang terlentang. Sei tersentak. Dia mau memberontak tapi tak bisa. Karena sedetik berikutnya, tubuhnya terangkat.

"Boku... apa yang kau..." belum sempat Sei utarakan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan, adiknya mengeratkan gendongannya, dan berlari. Berlari kencang. "B-boku!" Sei berteriak. Dia menuntut adiknya menurunkannya sekarang juga. Tapi diabaikan.

Dari posisinya yang terhenyak di dada bidang Seijuro, Sei mendengarkan detak jantung adiknya tak beraturan. Temponya cepat. Lalu raut wajahnya yang mengeras... ah. Adiknya sedang berusaha menahan emosi.

Yang membuat adiknya emosi adalah...

Oh.

Senyum tipis tergambar di bibir Sei.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya ya. Haha," masih nampak ceria, Sei berkata. Dia bahkan tertawa. Tertawa!

"Iya, benar. Surat dokter yang kubawa dan dokter katakan aku baik-baik saja... itu sudah 3 bulan yang lalu," Seijuro kontan mempercepat langkahnya. Dia masuki garasi mansion besarnya, berlari menuju mobil mewah merah yang terparkir elegan di tengah ruang.

"Dari raut dan sikapmu... aku tak perlu memberi tahumu bagaimana kondisiku sekarang, eh? Tuan Emperor yang maha tahu..."

-deelanerth-deelanerth-


End file.
